


Owlstuck

by Crynelium, Kingsley_Gal



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual lumity, F/F, For those of you not into Homestuck it's essentailly a chat fic with some supernatural stuff, Gen, Homestuck AU, They're just human kids who are online friends, Will maybe update? Not sure when?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crynelium/pseuds/Crynelium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsley_Gal/pseuds/Kingsley_Gal
Summary: It is Luz's 14th birthday and she has made plans to play a video game with her online friends Gus, Willow and Amity. But she has to get her hands on the darn game package first.Or alternatively: I kick off the cursed content known to come from Hiatuses by making a Homestuck AU.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Owlstuck

Your name is LUZ NOCEDA. You are a 14 YEAR OLD and today just so happens to be your BIRTHDAY. You are a very AIRY and CHEERFUL person with a variety of ODD INTERESTS. You are into WITCHCRAFT and FANTASY due to your love of THE GOOD WITCH AZURA series. Everyone around you, including your MOTHER, thinks you are WEIRD because those things aren't REAL.

What will you do?

Luz shut her bedroom door behind her with a smile on her face. She had been anticipating this day for months now and she could barely contain her excitement. Of course there was the usual cake and presents that came with every birthday but there was one thing in particular that would mark this one as special.

Just as Luz came into her room she heard a familiar ping come from her PC. Walking over to her desk she saw a notification on Chumcord. The girl sat down and opened her DMs.

\-- horticultureSorcerer [HS] and cheeryWizard [CW] began pestering azureWitch [AW] \--

CW: hey luz! happy bday!  
HS: Happy birthday Luz!  
AW: :0!!!  
AW: Hi guys!!!  
AW: and ty <3!!!  
HS: You're welcome!  
CW: yw! hows your birthday going?  
AW: decent! Haven't really done any celebrating tho since my mom had to work today :/  
HS: Oh... I’m sorry to hear that Luz.  
CW: aw :( that sucks  
AW: Well!  
AW: It’s not like I’m not going to have any celebration AT ALL  
AW: My mom is at least getting off work early  
AW: so I just have to wait till then  
CW: ohhhhhh  
CW: i see  
HS: Well that’s at least something.  
CW: OH! have you gotten the game yet btw?  
AW: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh  
AW: Honestly IDK AHAHA  
AW: I WOULD sit at the window and wait for the package but our mailman complained about me freaking him out by constantly staring at him  
AW: so I’m not allowed to do that anymore >:(  
CW: :0 dang  
HS: hajshdjkashdka Luz  
AW: DASHJHDJKASHDJKASC PLEASE  
AW: DONT ‘Luz’ ME WILLOW YOU KNOW THATS MY WEAKNESS  
HS: Ahahah, sorry.  
HS: Just... don’t scare your mailman.  
AW: I’m not! I haven’t!!  
AW: I’ve been doing other stuff to pass the time  
AW: But like  
AW: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
AW: I really hate all this waiting  
AW: Because it already took FOREVER getting Amity to play ANY game with us  
CW: oh my gosh yeahhhhh  
CW: honestly its kinda because of her parents :/  
HS: Oh goodness.  
HS: Yeah. Amity’s parents... aren’t the best.  
AW: :(  
AW: Altho Willow, our parents are kinda the same with internet n video games  
HS: Ahahah, I suppose so.  
CW: omg yeah  
CW: my dad is like the only one cool with it  
CW: but you guys parents are like  
CW: *sees an online friend*  
CW: "Is this a wanted war criminal?"  
HS: DJASHDJKFSHASJKFHASJKFHASJKFHAS  
AW: DJKSLAJDLKASJDKASFHJKSBHFB HONESTLY  
HS: Oh jeez, sorry to leave so soon but I have to help my dads with something.  
CW: Oh np! see ya willow!  
AW: Bye!!!  
HS: Bye guys! I’ll be back later so we can play.  
AW: OH WAIT  
AW: WILLOW I NEED TO TELL YOU SMTHIN  
HS: ?  
AW: ILY! <3  
HS: Oh!  
HS: I love you too Luz! :)  
HS: Okay brb.  
\-- horricultreSorcerer [HS] stopped pestering azureWitch [AW] and cheeryWizard [CW]  \--

CW: wow so sappy  
AW: Yesh thats me :3  
CW: anyway while we’ve been waiting i’ve been reading manuals and guides for sburb  
CW: found something interesting and thought you’d like to hear it  
AW: OOOOOOOO!!!  
AW: Enlighten me Manual Man!!!  
CW: okay so  
CW: in this game there’s this thing called a strife specibus, you can check the back of it and see a bunch of kind abstratus   
AW: okay,,,  
CW: its like your weapon card and then the weapon types are on the back  
CW: and from what ive seen you can set the kind abstratus to almost anything  
AW: :0!!!!  
AW: REALLY???  
CW: yeah!!!  
AW: WAIT HOLD ON LET ME TRY RN  


Luz excitedly swiveled around in her desk chair to scan the room for something to allocate to her strife specibus. Around her there were numerous stuffed animals, dolls and action figures scattered about. Over near her closet there were a couple of prop weapons the girl had made after the ones she had seen in The Good Witch Azura. She contemplated using one of them before deciding against it - Gus said she could use _anything_ so allocating something that was already basically a weapon would be kinda lame. Looking over at her bookshelf there were various novels, comics and sketchbooks on the shelves. That was better, but not the most outlandish choice she could go for. Then Luz’s eyes landed on a pack of cards sitting on top of the shelf. Bingo! They’d probably be really funny to use, flinging them like ninja stars or something along those lines.

With her weapon decided Luz hopped to her feet and captchalogued it into her sylladex. As she did so the two captchalogue cards holding a copy of The Good Witch Azura #5 and her phone got pushed back, leaving her with one empty card remaining. Luz checked the back of her strife specibus and saw a long list of kind abstratus - wow, Gus really wasn’t kidding. Searching through all of them she came across what she was looking for… cardkind! The girl allocated what she wanted and moved the pack from her captchalogue deck to her strife deck, freeing up a space in the former. Mission complete! Luz made her way back to her PC.

CW: *holds on*  
AW: Okay back!  
CW: ooooooo! whatd you set it to?  
AW: Cardkind!  
CW: OH NI  
CW: .  
AW: ...  
AW: Ni.  
CW: Okay. So.  
AW:?  
CW: i didnt read like.  
CW: the whole thing.  
CW: and i JUST saw you cant change it after its been set.  
AW: Oh.  
CW: yeah.  
CW: sorry dude  
CW: hope you like cards! :P  
AW: Yknow what this is fine  
AW: wanna know why?  
CW: y?  
AW: They’re pokemon cards  
CW: omg  
CW: dude  
CW: you can be the very best.  
AW: Like no one ever was.  
CW: DKLASJDKLASJFKJASKFHBHBASJ YEAH  
AW: DKLASJDKASFBKHSAFJKASFBHFSAKJFAFH  


Luz chuckled a little before fidgeting at her desk before turning a little to glance at the window behind her.

AW: Okay...   
AW: I am going to look out my window ONE (1) time to see if theres any mail in my mailbox  
AW: and if the mailman is there I will IMMEDIATELY LOOK AWAY  
CW: hdasjkdhjkasdhkjasdhasjk nice  
CW: your game should probably be there by now  
CW: and maybeee amitys thing  
CW: altho mail services can kinda be sucky :/  
AW: Wait  
AW: Amity’s thing?  
CW: .  
CW: im logging off  
CW: rn  
CW: i cant believe i screwed up twice today dkjahjasjkdhkhkjsdasjk  
AW: You still haven’t answered my question?  
CW: yeahhhh amity got you a gift for your birthday  
CW: said shed send it to you  
AW: !!!  
AW: OH  
AW: WOW  
AW: WAIT IS THAT WHY SHE ASKED FOR MY ADDRESS LIKE TWO MONTHS AGO???  
CW: SJAKDJAKLSDJASDJKFHA PROBABLY LOL  
AW: WAHHHHHH THATS SO SWEET OF HER ;_;  
CW: yeah it is! :)  
CW: also like when she asks please act surprised as i wasnt really supposed to tell you dsjakdasjhaskd  
AW: asdhjkahdkjashd h  
AW: DW I will  
AW: I’m a good actor ;P  
CW: i kno  
CW: you honestly should have gotten that part in ur school play  
AW: IKR???  
AW: They told me to leave because I was being too gorey >:(  
AW: >:( So mad  
CW: lol  
AW: OH WAIT  
CW: what?  
AW: MY MOM DOESNT REALLY KNOW I HAVE ONLINE FRIENDS  
AW: LET ALONE THAT I GAVE MY ADDRESS OUT TO SOMEONE ONLINE  
AW: IF SHE SEES A PACKAGE FROM SOME STRANGER ILL HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF  
AW: AND THEN SHELL BE MAD  
CW: O_O  


Just as Luz typed her sentence out, she heard a car pull up into the driveway. Running to her window she saw it was of course her mother returning home but in addition to that the red flag on her mailbox was turned up. There was a package. Or _packages_.

" _Oh crud_ …" Luz muttered to herself.

She ran back to her PC and began hurriedly typing to Gus in a panic.

AW: THERES MAIL IN THE BOX BUT MY MOM JUST PULLED UP  
CW: OMG  
CW: DUDE...  
AW: SO UH PLAN  
AW: IM GOING TO WAIT UNTIL SHE GETS IN  
AW: SNEAK OUTSIDE  
AW: GRAB AMITYS THING  
AW: SNEAK BACK IN  
AW: PROFIT????  
CW: USE YOUR LONG SPEEDY TEEN LEGS  
CW: MAKE HASTE  
AW: LONG SPEEDY TEEN LEGS  
AW: ACTIVATE  
AW: ZOOMS  


Luz shot up from her desk and pressed herself against her bedroom door. After a couple of beats she heard her mom enter the house with the greeting, "Mija! I’m home!" followed by the sound of footsteps towards the kitchen. Alright! it was show time! Luz shot like a bullet out of her room as silently as she could muster - making feather light hops down the stairs. Upon reaching the bottom floor she slowed herself down, moving cautiously through the small space between the staircase and the front door. Luz cracked open the door ever so carefully, opening it only just enough for her slip through and then shutting it softly behind her. Once on the lawn, Luz made a final sprint to her mailbox, swinging the door open with a slight _squeak_ to find…

Nothing. The mailbox was empty. Her mother must have collected the packages before she went in. Luz felt her heart sink.

The streets are empty. Wind skims the leaves of the trees in the forest behind your home. It is a crisp sound, similar to the one of the books you bury yourself in so much or maybe even the paper parcels only just escaping your grasp.

It is your fourteenth birthday, and as with all thirteen preceding it,something feels missing from your life. The game presently alluding you is only the latest trial placed before you by some unseen evil. Mostly likely the same unseen evil that meddles with every young hero as their adventure only starts to come into bloom. Azura herself had to fight the Bandergoat with what fledgling power she had and pull the shimmering Crystal of Hope from it’s heart at your age.

... Although all of that was way cooler and probably more fun than getting yelled at by your mother for giving your address to someone you’ve only ever seen online.

You have a feeling it’s going to be a long day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me for making this on my twitter @Kingsley_Gal02, 
> 
> edit: few minor edits by me, crynelium! paperjamz on tumblr :P


End file.
